


Riven Drabbles

by Majesticone



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Age, Ancient D'ni, F/M, Linking Book, moiety, myst - Freeform, riven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticone/pseuds/Majesticone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Catherine's thoughts while she is locked up in the cell on Prison Island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riven Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired to write this for awhile now. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also, it seems that AO3 does have Myst included in the fandoms! :D Yay!

Trapped. Catherine was trapped. Panic rose in her heart as she paced the small, round cell, whirling thoughts and emotions filling her mind that she could barely distinguish between.

The last time she had felt this way seemed so long ago. And yet, the solution had seemed so easy once she'd thought of it. All she and Atrus had had to do was capture Gehn, keep him from being able to leave Riven. Oh, how wrong they had been when they'd thought he wouldn't find a way to escape, write new Ages and enslave her people once more. And how wrong she'd been to think that he wouldn't try to take her back.

This time the situation was very different. Atrus wasn't there to help her, and there was no way (at least, that she had thought of yet) that she could possibly contact him. He was probably worrying, probably not eating properly or even sleeping. This worried her too, and she hoped and prayed desperately that her husband could find some way to find where she was.

At least the Moiety still had the book to Tay. If things became desperate, they could evacuate all of the villagers and burn the Riven book. Yes, Catherine would perish, but so would Gehn, and then he couldn't possibly find a way to harm Atrus. That's what she would tell them to do, but the situation hadn't gotten quite that out of hand. There was still one glimmer of hope.

The Stranger. 

Sighing, Catherine stopped pacing and looked between the bars of her cell. The sun was setting over the ocean, darkness descending upon the small island where her prison stood. She sat down and felt the soft wind blow her long, dark hair wherever it pleased, twisting the thick strands into intricate knots that she would no doubt have to figure out how to untangle later. Her thoughts drifted, but always seemed to come back to her problem; that was the curse of having a logical mind.

She could not place hope blindly in one person, someone she hardly knew, but Atrus seemed to trust him--or her. Catherine frowned. She didn't even know which the Stranger was, as they always wore black, and covered their face. Why, she didn't know, and couldn't guess. But still, the possibility that they would come was enough for Catherine to make up her mind.

Two days more, and then she would contact the Moiety.

The stars began to come out one by one, and Catherine smiled. They always reminded her of Atrus. What was that rhyme he had taught her, from his homeworld? That Ti'ana had told him when he was a child?

"Star light, star bright," she whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest and smoothing out her long, red gown. "First star I see tonight."

The ocean waves throwing themselves against the stump of the old tree was beginning to get her tired. Yawning, Catherine smiled and stood, walking over to the mattress Gehn had laid out for her. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." She pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift away. 

And far above, in the heavens, the stars glittered down as if promising to grant her wish. She would be with Atrus once again, and the next time she saw each other they would be free of his father's rule forever.


End file.
